


Diamond Dogs

by sugarmeli



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarmeli/pseuds/sugarmeli
Summary: One-ShotLemon con poco argumentoExiste un ladrón de diamantes, alguien que nadie ha sido capaz de atrapar. Esa noche de mayo, el detective Aoi Shiroyama por fin encontró al ladrón.
Relationships: Aoi/Uruha (the GazettE)
Kudos: 1





	Diamond Dogs

Hacía tres años que en Tokio había un conocido ladrón de diamantes, llevaba tres años robando las valiosas joyas sin que nadie pudiera atraparlo, siquiera obtener una pista de quién era, dónde se encontraba o cómo atraparlo. El modus operandi era siempre el mismo, atacaba en la noche, los diamantes se desvanecían en el aire y no había ningún lastimados. Algunos dentro de la misma policía comenzaban a creer que el ladrón no era mas que un mito, que las joyas desaparecían por mera casualidad o descuido de las joyerías, pues era casi imposible que alguien pudiera llevar tanto tiempo robando sin dejar una pista. 

Aoi Shiroyama llevaba tres años investigando al “Fantasma Diamante” como le habían apodado después de tanto tiempo. Conocía cada uno de sus robos, los lugares, la cantidad de joyas robadas, no había algún detalle que no se supiera de memoria. Era su obsesión y su catástrofe, pues en todo el departamento de policía, no había una sola alma que lo tomara en serio; claro, resolvía otros casos dentro del área de Crímenes Mayores, al cual permanecía, pero el Fantasma Diamante era la enorme mancha en su expediente. 

Esa noche de mayo hacía mucho calor, demasiado para el gusto de Aoi quien prefería la temporada de lluvia. Estaba en su auto estacionado en una calle oscura, a apenas unos metros de una de las joyerías mas importantes del lugar; llevaba mas de cuatro horas ahi sentado, fumando un cigarro tras otro y había bebido tres cafés cargados para permanecer despierto. Todos en el departamento se habían burlado de él cuando había dicho su hipótesis, por lo que no contaba con un compañero aquella noche, nadie le creía, pero el estaba seguro que en aquel lugar el Fantasma aparecería. Después de todo, nadie lo conocía como él, sus movimientos, sus gustos en diamantes, pues para el ladrón nunca era acerca de la cantidad, era lo raro de la piedra lo que le llamaba la atención. 

A la fecha, el fantasma había robado más de quince diamantes con un valor incalculable, sin embargo nunca se vendían, no había pistas de su paradero o en el contrabando. Aoi estaba casi seguro que los diamantes eran robados solo por el gusto de hacerlo, y las piedras permanecían como trofeos del fantasma. Por eso, estaba tan seguro que esa noche atacaría, la joyería en la que se encontraba acababa de recibir un diamante morado que según decían era tan especial que asemejaba el brillo de las estrellas. Seguramente sería una hermosa adición a la colección del fantasma, así que ahí estaba, esperando. 

Pasados diez minutos y sin perder los ánimos, Aoi vio la silueta del guardia de seguridad de la joyería caer dormido en la pequeña silla en la que se encontraba. Le llamó de inmediato la atención, no vio en qué momento alguien le había dado de tomar algo, simplemente había caído rendido. Una segunda silueta, larga y esbelta comenzó a moverse en medio de aquella oscuridad a penas iluminada por los faroles de la calle. 

Aoi sintió tremendo triunfo, había tenido razón y la silueta que se movía rápidamente por la joyería debía ser el fantasma. Sin pensarlo mucho se bajó de su Cadillac color negro, verificó que su pistola estuviera en su cintura, junto a suplica y comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia el lugar. Como primer instinto, Aoi debería haber llamado a la central para que le mandaran refuerzos, después de todo el fantasma podía estar armado y la situación podía complicarse rápidamente. Por el contrario, Aoi avanzó hasta la puerta trasera de la joyería, sin avisarle a nadie, aunque sabía que estaba completamente mal e iba en contra de todo lo que sabía, no podía evitarlo; la curiosidad por conocer al fantasma iba mas allá de su consciencia, de su control. 

Habían sido tres años de perseguirlo, de obsesionarse y ahora estaba tan cerca de poder saciar todas sus preguntas. No se asombró cuando encontró la puerta abierta, seguramente el ladrón la había usado para entrar, con un sigilo que asombró al detective, pues no se había percatado de aquello en primera instancia. La puerta daba a la parte trasera de la joyería donde estaba situada una oficina con varios escritorios y sillas; en la parte de adelante se encontraban las vitrinas con los pedestales de lo que Aoi sabía, era la meta del fantasma. 

Caminó sin hacer mucho ruido a la parte delantera, donde por primera vez lo vio. Era un chico, lo sabía por el ancho de sus hombros, la posición de sus brazos al estar trabajando frente al pedestal del diamante de estrellas; le estaba dando la espalda, pero Aoi podía ver bajo esa diminuta luz de la linterna del fantasma, lo formado de los músculos de la espalda y de los brazos. Estaba vestido completamente de negro, sobre la cabeza llevaba un pasamontañas que le cubría el rostro y el cabello. A sus pies, había una pequeña maleta de tela que seguramente serviría para guardar sus herramientas y posteriormente el botín. Como había imaginado, llevaba puestos unos guantes negros para no dejar rastro. 

—Al diablo —dijo el fantasma con una voz profunda que hizo que Aoi se estremeciera. Se quitó el pasamontañas, el calor era insoportable esa noche, el chico debía estarla pasando mal con todas esas capas de ropa encima. Su cabello castaño se asomó ante la acción, el cual cayó sobre sus hombros y continuó su labor. 

Aoi escuchó diversos clics del vidrio ceder, cuando finalmente tomó su arma y la levantó—. Policía de Tokio, levanta las manos —dijo con firmeza. 

El cuerpo del otro se tensó ante el enunciado de Aoi, levantó las manos lentamente, tenía un desarmador en la mano. 

—Suelta lo que tengas en la mano —dijo Aoi sin dejar de apuntar—. Da la vuelta, lentamente —el policía sacó la linterna de su pantalón con su mano izquierda y apuntó directo al ladrón sin cuidado de deslumbrarlo. 

Se quedó sin aliento al ver al famoso Fantasma Diamante frente a él, no era más grande que él en edad, tal vez era más chico. Aoi, tuvo que tragar saliva para digerir lo que estaba viendo, debía ser el chico más hermoso que había visto, mechones de su cabello castaño caían sobre su rostro, sobre sus ojos de color miel. Respiraba agitadamente con la boca ligeramente abierta, sus labios resecos se curvaban de una forma que lo hacía sentir extraño. Aoi se dio cuenta, que lo había visto antes, ese chico era del departamento de policía, de escenas de crimen, medio personal policiaco estaba detrás de él y Aoi podía entender perfectamente el porqué, aunque solo hubiera oído hablar del chico, ahora que lo tenía enfrente lo había deslumbrado como seguramente a todos los demás. 

—Uruha —dijo recordando su nombre—, así te llamas, ¿no? 

El ladrón aún con las manos en alto, sonrió—. Atrapado —dijo con la misma voz ronca. 

—Por eso nunca hay evidencia, si tu te encargas de ella, es obvio que te deshagas de todo lo que te inculpe —dijo Aoi atando cabos. 

Uruha se alzó de hombros—. Sabía que tarde o temprano me atraparías; detective Shiroyama —dijo su nombre con soltura, casi como un ronroneo. 

Aoi se sorprendió tanto que bajó el arma—. ¿Sabes quién soy? —Preguntó casi halagado que el objeto de su obsesión estuviera enterado de su existencia.

Uruha volvió a sonreír—. Estoy obsesionado contigo —admitió—. Sabía que me buscabas, que pasabas tus ratos libres tratando de descubrir quién era el Fantasma Diamante. Debo admitir que quería que fueras tu quien me atrapara, a veces dejaba pequeñas pistas que lograban perderse en todo el análisis forense, había gente que pensaba incluso que no sabía hacer mi trabajo cuando encontraba huellas mías o cabellos en la escena —rió—. Aún así no desististe y aquí estamos —comenzó a caminar hacia él. 

El detective volvió a subir el arma—. No te muevas —advirtió. 

Uruha hizo caso omiso, aún con las manos levantadas, caminó lentamente hacia Aoi, como un cazador moviéndose a su presa, con cuidado para no ahuyentarla. 

—Ya me atrapaste, no hay forma de escapar —dijo Uruha colocándose frente a Aoi, apenas a unos centímetros del arma—. Déjame cumplir un ultimo capricho —tomó la mano del detective y sin que este objetara, bajó el brazo para dejar de apuntar. 

El detective sabía que era una locura dejarse hacer tal cosa, el ladrón podía tomar ventaja y quitarle el arma, dispar si así lo quería. Sin embargo, el castaño no dejó de mirarlo en ningún momento, los ojos miel ahogados en los profundos pozos oscuros de Aoi. Se acercó aún conteniendo la mano de Aoi con el arma, se acercó tanto que no pasó mucho antes de que sus labios tocaran los suyos. Aoi no debía corresponder esa acción, pero lo hizo, por fin sus fantasías de atrapar al ladrón de diamantes se estaban cumpliendo y venían acompañadas del chico mas hermoso que hubiera visto en su vida. 

Sin darse cuenta, ya había profundizado el beso, los labios de Uruha se habían abierto permitiendo la entrada de su lengua, donde ambos jugaban con la contraria, se dejaban envolver en el sabor del otro. Aoi notó que Uruha sabía a té de manzanilla con menta, mientras el olor de sus propios cigarros se mezclaba con la loción de ambos. El pelinegro rodeó la cintura de Uruha, aun con el arma en la mano, lo atrajo con fuerza hacia él, dejando que la adrenalina del momento tomara un poco el control de sus acciones. 

Nunca había visto al ladrón, ahora lo besaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello. El otro por su parte estaba igual, había rodeado su cuello con ambos brazos y despeinaba su cabello negro con las manos; parecía que quería recorrer todo lo que pudiera de Aoi. El detective logró llevar su mano debajo del trasero del otro, pasando la mano por en medio de sus piernas y ejerciendo apenas presión, el ladrón saltó rodeando su cintura con las piernas. Aoi se giró hacia la pard para poder azotarlo contra esta y poder cargarlo sin que el peso terminara por ganarle.

—El sistema de seguridad —dijo el policía entre besos, dejando un rastro de estos entre el lóbulo del castaño y su cuello. 

Uruha echó la cabeza hacia atrás, tanto como la misma pared lo permitió—. Lo desactivé —respondió entre jadeos—. Nadie sabrá lo que hicimos. 

Aoi le dio un beso en la barbilla—. ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? —sonrió cuando la mirada del otro chocó con la suya, ambos respirando con agitación. 

—Cógeme —dijo el otro sin pizca de vergüenza—. Hazlo tan fuerte que mañana mientras espere a que me encarcelen, no pueda moverme. 

Aquella afirmación encendió los sentidos de Aoi, su cadera se movió inconscientemente hacia la cadera del otro. Los dos, estaban mas que despiertos, los dos gimieron ante el roce de la entrepierna del otro; el detective supo que en ese cuerpo era en el que quería ahogarse, perderse y olvidarse. 

Se hizo hacia atrás para que el otro pudiera ponerse de pie, apenas a escasos centímetros el calor del cuerpo de Uruha le hacía falta. Colocó su arma de vuelta en su estuche alrededor de la cintura y dudó, ¿de verdad podría hacerlo con un ladrón? Bien podría ser una trampa. El otro lo miró expectante, su pecho subiendo y bajando por la agitación. 

—Déjate el arma, la ropa, si eso te hace sentir mas seguro —el ladrón pareció leer su mente—. Sólo acaba con esto de una vez —fue él mismo quien se quitó el suéter negro y la camisa debajo de este, su torso únicamente iluminado por la salida luz de la linterna que había prendido para robarse el diamante. Para Aoi era suficiente para hacerlo querer continuar. 

Volvió a acercarse, lo tomó por la barbilla y lo besó, esta vez con mas deseo, mas desesperación sabía perfectamente que no tenían tiempo, después de todo estaban en medio de un robo, él era un policía y Uruha el delincuente. Ese pensamiento no fue suficiente para evitar que abriera el cinturón del castaño, mientras el otro le hacía lo mismo, con la única diferencia que Uruha no lo desnudó, para no dejarlo indefenso; al contrario de este quien terminó completamente desnudo frente a él. Su miembro despierto se movió ante la visión tan perfecta. 

Aoi besó a Uruha, conduciendo a ambos a quedar de rodillas sobre el piso, sus manos recorriendo la piel del castaño con ambas palmas tan abiertas que parecía que deseaba en ese momento que fueran mas grandes para poder abarcar mas del cuerpo de ese ladrón, no podía ser delicado pero tampoco muy brusco, quería disfrutarlo al máximo. Uruha cayó en cuatro sin que Aoi se lo pidiera, bajó los brazos a quedar casi al ras del suelo, pero levantó la cadera. 

El pelinegro iba a decir algo pero su pantalón se abría en las manos expertas del ladrón de diamantes, sacó su miembro sin ningún apuro. Se mordió el labio al mirar hacia abajo, un rugido ronco surgió en su garganta cuando Uruha pasó su dedo pulgar sobre la punta de su pene y el gemido se reveló por fin cuando la mano del castaño tomó sin vergüenza el miembro dandle un ligero apretón. 

—Eres más grande de lo que imaginé —dijo Uruha con verdadero asombro, sin dejar de sostener su miembro con la mano derecha, le pasó la lengua en la punta de la misma forma en que lo había hecho su pulgar, saboreando el liquido que salía de esta. 

Aoi pasó la mano por el cabello del castaño, queriendo aferrarse a algo, sin poder controlar el mar de sensaciones que estaban abordándolo. Cerró los ojos ni bien su miembro desaparición dentro de la boca de Uruha, quien comenzó a subir y bajar por toda la extensión de este, usando la mano como apoyo. Lo masturbaba al mismo tiempo que lo devoraba como si fuera un caramelo. Involuntariamente movió la cadera hacia delante, chocando contra la garganta del castaño, por un momento pensó que lo ahogaría, pero el otro lo recibió gustoso, haciendo el amago de tragarlo, aquello mandó a Aoi al cielo y para poder sostenerse y no caer de placer colocó las manos en la espalda del castaño, quien permanecía con la cadera levantada, invitándolo a jugar con ella. 

Aoi se movió ligeramente, de tal forma que no necesitó estirar mucho su brazo para alcanzar el trasero del castaño. Lo acarició mientras el otro seguía con su labor en su miembro; como era de esperarse era suave, blanco casi puro, como si nunca hubiera sido tocado, aunque la lengua experta de Uruha le dijera lo contrario. Levantó la mano con suavidad y la dejó caer no con mucha fuerza en la nalga del otro, el ruido inundó la joyería, como uno seco que fue música para los oídos de Aoi y logró que Uruha gimiera con su miembro en la boca, las vibraciones de su voz retumbando en la punta. Aoi lo repitió, temiendo causarle daño al otro, sin embargo el otro se acomodaba para darle mejor espacio. 

Una tercera nalgada cayó en Uruha antes de que Aoi decidiera llevarse dos dedos a la boca; no era nada para nada lo recomendable pero lo improvisado del sexo ameritaba que lo hiciera. Cuando estuvo convencido que estaban lo suficiente húmedos, dirigió su mano a la entrada que estaba seguro esperaba por él, al encontrar esa pequeña abertura hizo presión con su dedo indice. 

—Wow —Uruha por fin se separó del miembro de Aoi ante la intromisión—. Despacio —dijo retomando su labor. 

—Claro —Aoi sonrió y metió con cuidado el dedo, esperando que el otro se acostumbrara, moviendo ligeramente para ayudarlo a sentir mejor—. ¿Te gusta? —Preguntó cuando notó que Uruha había dejado de moverse, y sus puños se cerraban con fuerza. Asintió con el miembro de Aoi en la boca, el cual se sacó cuando Aoi hizo más presión—. ¿Quieres otro? 

Uruha recargó por completo la cabeza en el piso, alzó la cadera para darle más espacio a Aoi, dejando que su dedo entrara mejor en el proceso—. Sí —contestó entre jadeos. 

Aoi metía y sacaba su dedo con un ritmo estúpidamente lento, hasta que agregó el segundo parecieron moverse con más soltura, entrando y saliendo con un ritmo paciente que hacía que Uruha se revolviera en el piso en busca de más contacto, era un desastre de gemidos que se perdían en el eco de la joyería. 

—Mas —dijo Uruha sin poder aguantarlo—, dame más —miró suplicante a Aoi quien abría y cerraba los dedos dentro de él para prepararlo. 

—Tres —fue todo lo que dijo Aoi y añadió el tercer dedo. 

Uruha gimió tan fuerte que escondió el rostro entre los brazos, su cuerpo tensándose y relajándose con cada toque de Aoi, con cada estocada de sus dedos. Su miembro goteaba en anticipación, su próstata presionada una y otra vez, tanto que Aoi se dio cuenta que el otro iba terminar pronto. Así que sacó los dedos de forma brusca, Uruha lo miró con desdén ante la perdida del contacto. 

—Te gustara más así —tomó a Uruha de la cintura y como si se tratara de una mera muñeca, lo volteó dejando su espalda contra el piso frío. 

Uruha negó—. Estás demasiado grande —advirtió. 

Aoi sonrió—. Tu castigo por robar —colocó la punta de su miembro en la entrada del castaño, las manos de Uruha se colocaron en su cintura para detenerlo si sentía que iba demasiado rápido. 

—Lo merezco —dijo el otro dejando que el otro entrara poco a poco—. Merezco que me hagas esto y más —abrió los ojos, tomó la cintura de Aoi y se empujó hacia esta, haciendo que entrara por completo. Los dos gritaron ante la acción, pero el pelinegro no se movió hasta que el otro empezó a asentir. 

Aoi comenzó un vaivén terriblemente lento, quería disfrutar del castaño debajo de él, no quería terminar y aún así su cuerpo le pedía a gritos una liberación. Aumentó el ritmo, subiendo ligeramente las piernas del ladrón a su cintura, y supo por el grito que profirió el otro que había logrado pegar contra su próstata nuevamente. Comenzó a moverse más y más rápido, su mano se fue derecho al miembro de Uruha, el cual estaba tan duro que parecía que iba a reventar.

Uruha tenía cubiertos los ojos con su brazo izquierdo, con el derecho parecía querer sostenerse de algo en el piso pero era imposible, se mordía el labio con tanta fuerza para no gritar que Aoi juraba se lo haría sangrar. Su cabello castaño se movía en el piso, de arriba a abajo con cada estocada que el pelinegro le daba. Gotas de sudor caían de ambas frentes y nunca antes Aoi había sido tan feliz de que su profesión le exigiera estar en forma, sus rodillas se enterraban en el piso solido de la joyería, se rehusaba a colocarse en otra posición. 

Alzó la mirada hacia el pedestal del diamante, ahí seguía, Aoi lo había atrapado antes de que pudiera tomarlo, resplandecía aun con la palida luz de la linterna, sin embargo, cuando tomó el brazo de Uruha alejando de los ojos y lo obligó a mirarlo, se dio cuenta que los ojos miel del castaño eran mas brillantes que cualquier diamante del mundo. 

Se apoyó en el pecho de Uruha sintiéndose terriblemente cerca y el otro no estaba lejos tampoco. 

—¿Quieres terminar? —Preguntó Aoi sin dejar de moverse. 

Uruha encajó sus uñas en los hombros del policía, moviendo su cadera para ayudar al otro a seguir con el ritmo de las estocadas—. Hazme terminar —dijo moviéndose más rápido. 

Aoi sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su espina dorsal a medida que el orgasmo lo estremecía desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza, cerró los puños sobre el pecho de Uruha pero no dejó de verlo, sintió que su climax se alargaba tan solo de ver como el castaño arqueaba la espalda y un grito moría en su garganta. Las uñas de este le causaron cierto dolor en el hombro, pero no le importaba, se estaban descargando el uno al otro. 

La esencia de Uruha se regó por su estomago, mientras Aoi sentía como había llenado al castaño con la propia. Se quedaron sin moverse por varios minutos, solo la respiración agitada de ambos inundando el ambiente. Aoi estaba sudando a mares, no solo seguía vestido, el calor no le estaba ayudando, podía sentir la camisa empapada, pegada a su piel por el sudor, a regañadientes se despegó del castaño, sus rodillas le reclamaban la posición y ahora que la adrenalina y su orgasmo habían desaparecido, cada músculo de su cuerpo le reclamaba el tratamiento.

Uruha se levantó apenas con los codos, también parecía estar adolorido pero una gran sonrisa en el rostro—. ¿Vas a arrestarme? —Preguntó vistiéndose poco a poco. 

Aoi permaneció de pie mirándolo de reojo, pensando en la locura que acababa de cometer, si alguien se enteraba; por otro lado había logrado atrapar al Fantasma Diamante, era un enorme oportunidad en su carrera. 

—Vete —dijo finalmente—. Deja el diamante y vete, aquí no pasó nada. 

Uruha ya vestido tomó su maleta, rodeó el cuello de Aoi con el brazo derecho y lo besó, de nuevo de forma desesperada, pasional, de tal forma que Aoi pensó que podían volver a iniciar todo de nuevo, su miembro removiendo ligeramente de bajo del ya abrochado pantalón. 

—Sabes que volveré a robar —advirtió Uruha sobre sus labios. 

—Sabes que seguiré persiguiéndote —contrarrestó Aoi, aferrándose a su cintura. 

—Y si me vuelves a encontrar, te pediré lo mismo —le dio otro beso. 

—Y yo volveré a cogerte —lo soltó dandole un ultimo beso. 

El ladrón se perdió en la oscuridad y Aoi regresó a su auto, esperando encontrarse con un fantasma que a la mañana siguiente reportaría: nunca apareció.


End file.
